


Guilty as Charged

by sordes



Series: While Teaching We Learn [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sordes/pseuds/sordes
Summary: An illness throws a wrench in Valentine's Day plans.





	Guilty as Charged

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick scene I threw together after getting sick on Valentine's Day. I do love these characters, so revisiting them in this world is quite a lot of fun!
> 
> This takes place after the events of _One Who Lives Well_.

The bedroom is warm and smells faintly of lavender and tonka—compliments of the lotion Ardyn keeps at their bedside. It’s dim, the curtains drawn and only one of the lamps on its lowest setting. It takes Gilgamesh’s eyes a few moments to adjust before he can really make out Ardyn’s form, curled up in the blankets, his deep red hair spilling over the pillows. 

Ardyn went home early after much prodding from Gilgamesh, the poor thing complaining of chills and hot flashes and a lingering migraine all morning. It’s not the ideal way to spend Valentine’s Day, huddled up in bed alone with a fever, or alone at the office without his significant other, but that’s the way things go sometimes. Soup is simmering downstairs and Gilgamesh is here now. Everything is going to be okay.

Gilgamesh just meant to check on him, then return downstairs to finish up dinner, but Ardyn rolls onto his back and cracks open an eye. 

“Still alive,” he croaks.

“I’d never forgive you for dying on me on Valentine’s Day,” Gilgamesh chuckles as he detaches himself from the door frame.

“Oh, don’t you worry. I’m hale as a—” A well timed cough cuts him off.

Gilgamesh takes a seat on the edge of the bed by Ardyn’s thigh. “Temperature go down any?”

“I haven’t checked. Just woke up.”

Though Gilgamesh never considered a career in the healthcare industry, he has to admit there is some appeal to nursing. He fetches the thermometer from the the bathroom where it’s perched over the side of the sink, then expertly administers it, holding the end steady with the tip underneath Ardyn’s tongue. He tsk’s at the number a beat later after the device beeps: a solid 101 degree fever.

“Prognosis, doctor?”

“Well,” Gilgamesh sets the thermometer aside, then leans over Ardyn’s legs, his hand pressing into the mattress with his weight. “Things may look grim now, but I’m sure you’ll make a complete recovery.”

Ardyn chuckles lightly. “Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your medical license, sir.”

“Oh, I went to a very prestigious school.” Gilgamesh leans in, his hand dipping deeper into the mattress. “Completed one of the nation’s top residencies.”

There’s a beat of silence. The playful smiles wane and Gilgamesh and Ardyn gaze back at one another, nearly close enough to kiss.

“You’re going to get sick.”

As if that could deter him.

“Don’t care.” 

Gilgamesh leans in a hair closer. Their noses brush, eyelids fall shut, and Gilgamesh kisses Ardyn softly. 

It reminds Gilgamesh of something he’s seen on a greeting card—two cherubs or adorably big-headed children kissing innocently. Gilgamesh has no intent of taking things further than this chaste kiss, given Ardyn’s state, so it comes as a bit of a surprise when Ardyn tilts his head to the side to deepen things and grabs hold of Gilgamesh’s forearm to hold him there.

“I take full responsibility if you catch this,” Ardyn says breathily a few long seconds later. His forehead is hot against Gilgamesh’s, breath doubly so, but Gilgamesh doesn’t care.

“I started it.” Gilgamesh presses a kiss to the corner of Ardyn’s mouth. Then another.

“And I did little to stop you.” Ardyn tugs Gilgamesh down over him as he smooths his free hand up Gilgamesh’s chest, over his collar bone, and settles it behind his neck. 

“So we’re both responsible, is what you’re saying.”

“Guilty as charged.”

They laugh a little, Gilgamesh now fully sprawled over Ardyn, one hand still pressed into the mattress and the other on Ardyn’s waist, though the blankets prevent him from touching his skin.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Ardyn says softly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Gilgamesh echoes before kissing him again. 


End file.
